Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration in which signals are collectively read out for each pixel group in an image pickup apparatus including a plurality of pixel groups.
Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus has been proposed in which a pixel group constituted by image pickup pixel rows and a pixel group constituted by focus detection pixel rows are provided on an image pickup surface, and respective signals are read out. As an example of the above-described image pickup apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-074243 describes an image pickup apparatus in which the image pickup pixel rows are collectively scanned while skipping the focus detection pixel rows, and thereafter, the focus detection pixel rows are collectively scanned.